dos recuerdos dolorosos
by mIsArA
Summary: Sora recuerda a su expareja Taichi, y depues de todo le agradece por el ultimo regalo que le dió


//NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA//: bueno la verdad es que yo no soy muy buena escribiendo. Por eso espero que este fic les guste.  
Dos Recuerdos Dolorosos  
La chica bajó del auto y le pagó al chofer, con una sonrisa algo forzada le dijo:  
  
Gracias.  
  
El chofer sonrió también.  
  
No, gracias a usted.  
  
Arrancó el auto y la chica lo vió alejarse. Después de un momento se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mar. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó algunos metros.  
  
La brisa mecía su hermosa cabellera, segundos después se sentó en la arena y se puso a mirar el mar, viejos recuerdos se anidaron en su mente, era como si de nuevo estuviera en... en el digimundo.  
  
Al recordar el lugar de su infancia, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Podía recordar la calidez con la que los trataron los digimons. La forma en que habían arriesgado todo unos por otros (tanto digimons como humanos)  
  
La ultima vez que habían estado ahí, había sido aproximadamente dos años atrás, y esa vez solo habían ido por diversión.  
  
De repente a su mente vino el recuerdo de su primer beso. Y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó.  
  
**********FLASHBACK************  
  
-Vaya, pues ya llegamos.- dijo un Tai de unos 14 años con mucho nerviosismo.  
  
Pues, si.- dijo la pelirroja algo incomoda por la situación.  
( 1 hora antes en el cine)  
  
Sora, ya va a empezar la función- dijo Tai algo irritado de que su cita estuviera platicando con un amigo.  
  
Sora se despidió del chico y se acercó a su asiento al lado de Tai.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Tai?- preguntó la chica de los ojos rojos.- te noto algo... molesto.  
  
¿Molesto? ¿Y yo por qué habría de estar molesto?  
  
Pues no se, por eso te pregunto.  
  
Entonces Tai se dio cuenta de que Sora se sentía incomoda por su comportamiento, y por la forma en que le había contestado.  
  
El chico sonrió con simpatía.  
  
-No te preocupes Sora, lo que pasa es que.... recorde algo.  
  
La chica asintió, obviamente que no le creía en lo absoluto.  
  
La película comenzó, se trataba de la película "ocean´s eleven" (mala elección para una cita, pero total, que se podía esperar de esos dos).  
  
Sien embargo, la atención de el castaño la acaparaba por completo la pelirroja. En un momento determinado reunió el valor suficiente y acercó su mano a la de ella y la posó encima, y poco a poco fue entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.  
  
La reacción de la joven fue inmediata, y se tensó a la vez que se sonrojaba. Tai noto su reacción por lo tanto separo su mano de la de Sora.  
  
Sin pensarlo, Sora volvió a tomar la mano de el y volvió a entrelazar los dedos de ambos sin mirarlo.  
  
Después de un momento, el chico se atrevió a acercar su rostro al de Sora. Esta ultima abrió los ojos como platos, pero no se movió, Tai tenía sus labios a escasos 2cm. De ella, cuando sintió que le tocaron el hombro, se exaltó y del susto volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.  
  
Después tanto Sora como Tai miraron a su derecha, y se encontraron con una Mimi muy divertida por la escena, y a un Koushirou con mucha curiosidad.  
  
Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo ningun comentario respecto a eso, y se sentaron al lado de los chicos.  
  
Y sin darse cuenta la pareja desde ese momento arruino la cita de Sora y Taichi.  
(después, fuera de la casa de Sora)  
  
La chica seguía molesta por la interrupción de sus amigos. Miraba al suelo esperando a que Tai hablara.  
  
Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la pelicula y que te la hayas pasado bien.- dijo el castaño de repente.  
  
Sora levanto la mirada y se encontro con unos ojos cafes que no dejaban de mirarla.  
  
Gracias, Tai.- dijo sonriendo levemente.  
-Sora...  
  
- Dime...  
-Me preguntaba si podría terminar lo que empecé en el cine.  
  
La chica pelirroja no pudo evitar ponerse tan colorada como un tomate, y asintió casi inmediatamente.  
  
Tai se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre las manos, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso con dulzura.  
Después de unos segundos se separaron, y el chico se despidió. Ese fue el inició de un gran romance entre los dos.  
  
********FIN DEL FLASHBACK******************  
Para Sora era mejor no recordar los detalles de una relación de años que había terminado en tragedia.  
  
Pero sin poder remediarlo, su mente viajó a esa tarde en que su mundo se derrumbó.  
****************** FLASHBACK*********************  
Dos jóvenes de aproximados 20 años caminaban de la mano, la luna iluminaba las facciones de cada uno de los dos.  
  
Sora que es lo que pasa contigo.  
Sora no respondió, prefirió mantenerse en silencio, era mejor que decirle la noticia y esperar a que el se decepcionara.  
-¿No vas a responderme?- pregunto el chico Yagami algo preocupado.  
-Tai, yo...-comenzó la pelirroja.  
  
Al momento se escucho el estruendo de un arma de fuego.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!- grito angustiada e intento refugiarse en el fuerte cuerpo de su novio.  
  
Pero no le fue posible, ya que este se desplomo segundos después frente a sus ojos.  
  
-¿Tai?- la voz se le quebró- ¡¿TAI?!  
  
Fue un grito desesperado, el eco resonó en los oídos de ella. Estaba sola con su amor, y no se veía al causante de tan horrible tragedia, no había un alma rondando por ahí.  
  
Se arrodillo a su lado tratando de despertarlo, sacudiéndolo y moviéndolo con fuerza, pero nada le resultaba, los ojos del joven no se abrieron, se cerraron para siempre.  
  
El suelo se lleno de espesa sangre. Y Sora sollozó en silencio, esperando a que alguien pasara, y le brindara su apoyo y ayuda, pero nadie paso, hasta después de unas horas.  
  
-¡¡¡Madre de dios!!!- grito una mujer horrorizada por la escena. Un chico tendido en el suelo, totalmente desangrado y una joven a su lado velando por el.  
  
Se acercó corriendo tratando de ayudar, pero estaba todo perdido, el joven estaba muerto, y la chica pelirroja jamas volvería a ser la misma.  
  
Sora ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de darle a Tai la noticia.  
  
********** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***************************  
  
Muchas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica portadora del amor. Aun no lograba entender como era que había pasado tal tragedia, ni porque.  
Después de ese momento no había vuelto a ser la misma. Ya habían pasado 2 meses de eso. Y apenas estaba encontrando paz interior.  
  
Despues de unos minutos se tranquilizó un poco, y dirigió sus manos a su vientre. Y sonriendo con amargura murmuró:  
  
Te prometo que pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado velando por ti, y aunque tu padre no este a nuestro lado, su esencia siempre formara parte de los dos, ojala y tu padre hubiera tenido la oportunidad de saber de tu existencia pequeño Taichi.  
  
Y como respuesta, la chica sintió una extraña ráfaga de viento reconfortarla.  
//NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA//: Bueno pues como pondrán haberse dado cuenta soy muy mala escribiendo, pero pues hago lo que puedo, y no se olviden que este apenas es mi segundo fic y que espero mejorar con el tiempo. Ademas es excesivamente corto, pero pues ni modo.  
  
No se olviden de dejar reviews. Me interesan mucho sus opiniones y criticas ( por supuesto constructivas)  
  
Y por si quieren pueden mandarme sus comentarios a mi mail: mariri_ann@hotmail.com  
  
Matta ne o daijini 


End file.
